


(Not) Interested

by crossingwinter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (kinda), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, SWCC AU, Speed Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossingwinter/pseuds/crossingwinter
Summary: We're bringing Speed Dating back toSpace Battles Bonanza!Register online for one of our special Bonanza sessions of 15 three-minute dates so you’ll no longer have to look for love in a galaxy far far away. Choose from one of seven speed dating sessions, two of which are queer focused. If the Insurgents can blow up the Doom Moon in 11 minutes, let’s see if you can make a love connection in only three.There’s a history of successful Speed Dating at Space Battles Bonanzas, with long-term couples, engagements and marriages now among the alumni.--In which Rey & Kylo meet at their fancon's speed dating.





	(Not) Interested

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thewayofthetrashcompactor (BriarLily)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriarLily/gifts), [monsterleadmehome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterleadmehome/gifts), [destinies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinies/gifts), [yuktipatipriya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuktipatipriya/gifts).



> This is unbeta’d and I haven’t slept in two days so MAD APOLOGIES FOR ALL MY MISTAKES AND SINS send help

“ _ The Ascent of Heavenrunner _ is a stupid title.”

Rey flares at once.  “It is not,” she retorts.  

“Oh please,” the guy across from her says, rolling his eyes and snorting with derision.  “It’s such a hokey title.” He’s built like a tree with thick black hair and has his VIP Five Day Pass around his neck.  And he’s sneering at her.

“And  _ Recovery of the Nih  _ isn’t?  It’s a space opera, not a literal opera.  It’s campy.” 

“Yeah, but it’s still a stupid title.”

“It’s not.”

“Stupid title for the end of a stupid trilogy.”

“We’re just gonna sit in silence for the next two minutes,” Rey says.  

“Fine by me.”

She ticks off the  _ Not interested  _ in Fella #2 - Ben S.

She sees him do the same.

 

-

 

“Please please please,” Rose begs her, dragging her down the hall again.  “Please.”

“I went last night.”

“Yeah, but Paige is sick.  Please. I don’t want to go alone.”

Rey sighs.

She’s fairly certain that Paige is not in fact sick and that Paige is in fact hooking up with Poe, because he’d been giving her googly eyes all day when he saw her in her bomber squad cosplay, but that would probably only emphasize that she shouldn’t be at speed dating right now.

She shoots a text to Finn to tell her not to worry and she’ll be back at the AirBnB once she’s done with speed dating (which gets her a mocking  _ Again? Hoeing those fields 🍆🍆🍆 _ that Rey  _ very politely  _ doesn’t reply to saying  _ well if you stopped jerking Rose around and admitted you meant that kiss too, we wouldn’t be here would we? _ ) and lets Rose finish dragging her down the hallway.

Which is how she ends up opposite Fella #2 - Ben S. again.

“We have to stop meeting like this,” he says dryly.

“The things we do for love.”

“ _ A Ballad of Snow and Flame? _ ”

“Yeah, but mostly my friend is seat number eight and her sister flaked on her.”

“Nice to have friends,” he says.

“Better than shoving seven year olds out of windows.”

“You could say,” he agrees.  

“Title opinion hasn’t changed?” she asks him.

He shrugs.  “I’ve gotten over my disappointment and am just annoyed that everyone thinks that Kira’s a fucking Heavenrunner again.  Good god,  _ she was the one that admitted her parents were nobodies _ .”

“Ok, maybe you’re not truly lost.”

He rolls his eyes.

“Still not as good as the originals.”

“Hey, if you end up not liking number eight, just tell her that and it’ll red flag you out of her way.”

He snorts.  “Thanks for the tip.”

“What are nemeses for if we’re not oversharing?  Did you find love last night?”

“Still scouring my options.”  Then, unexpectedly, “I get a bit shy.  It’s almost easier to talk to someone I know isn’t trying to like me than to try and impress someone who might start out liking me and then come to hate me.”

Rey blinks at him.  He grimaces.

“I tend to be direct.” 

“Direct isn’t bad,” Rey blurts out.

It takes her a moment to decide before landing on  _ Not Interested  _ this time.

 

-

 

“Come on, Rose said it was fun!” Kaydel says as Rey finds herself being dragged again towards speed dating.

_ Save me,  _ she texts Finn.

_ I’m having a heart to heart with Rose so maybe later. _

Rey glares at her phone.  The  _ one  _ thing that Finn could have said to make her not shriek at him that he was a traitor.

It’s not that she doesn’t want to go (though she doesn’t particularly).  It’s not even that she thinks that the speed dating organizer is judging her (which she thinks he is).  No, it’s that the second she walks through the door, there is Ben S.—fellow number one this time. He stares at her from across the room for the full ten minutes before they get started and when, twenty minutes in, he sits down in front of her, it’s almost electric.

“You must have a lot of friends,” he says.

“Inverse relationship of friends to family,” Rey says.  She can’t even bring herself to joke about it. 

“That explains why I have no friends,” he mutters and she can see in his eyes that he is joking about it. At least a little.  

“Can I buy you a drink after this?” he asks her suddenly.

“What?” 

“Figured it was worth a shot.”

“Don’t you at least have to mark yourself interested on your sheet?”

“I will if you will.”

She does.

 

-

 

So not only had he got a VIP Five Day Pass but he is staying in the convention center hotel.  They have two drinks in the bar—turns out his opinions aren’t wholly garbage, just mostly misguided and he seems at least willing to entertain her dissent—before his eyes get soft and she has the urge to brush his dark bangs out of his eyes so she can see them more.

And the thing is—she is drunk, and tired and has always been a little bit impulsive, so she does it.  She does it and the second she touches him it’s like everything is different, like the moment that Kira and Kylo touched hands in  _ The Ultimate Nih. _

They end up taking the elevator to his hotel room—she tries to be subtle getting a picture of the room number to send to Finn and she _ promises _ him it is not a joke but a serious  _ if you don’t hear from me, I was murdered in room 6969  _ text.

His room is overflowing with  _ Space Battles  _ gear and the hilarious thing is it’s kind of a turn on.  Most of his gear seems to be Varth Dader related, and Rey decides not to focus on that because his lips are on hers, tasting a bit like whiskey and adrenaline.  She pulls him down onto the bed over him and wraps her legs around his hips. His torso stretches on forever and ever—he really is built like a damn tree—and all Rey can think as slowly their clothes hit the floor is that this is the last thing she ever thought would happen after three rounds of speed dating—especially when she catches a sight of his chest and her mind goes a little bit blank because how is it that he has less chest hair than she does?  And good god does he spend time in a gym.

His fingers twine with hers as they keep kissing, his legs twine with hers, his tongue twines with hers.  Their breath mingles together, their moans and gasps crescendoing and when he pushes into her it feels oddly like coming home.  She doesn’t have time to question it, though, because when their eyes lock together and his hips start to piston against hers everything except the way her body is reacting to his flees her mind.  

And oh—does Ben last longer than their three three-minute speed dates.

She sucks on his tongue, his lips, his neck.  Her fingers fist themselves in his hair. And when she comes, her head spins and she holds onto him as though her life depends on it.  

They don’t speak.  They don’t say a single word.  But Ben takes her hand and pulls her into his arms and curls around her and when she falls asleep, his hand is still in hers.


End file.
